


[Podfic] The Crystals of Amalus

by sisi_rambles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Crystals, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: At this point in his life Keith had started zoning out whenever someone said ‘crystal’.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] The Crystals of Amalus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Crystals of Amalus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607107) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Length: 00:30:39

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/The%20Crystals%20of%20Amalus.mp3) (21 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/The%20Crystals%20of%20Amalus.m4b) (14 MB) 


End file.
